lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Avoiding Scams
IIPrimus is a Scammer while he told me to go to the shop he went to ym base and stole my sawmax2 * Notable Scammers PLEASE DON'T ADD ANYBODY WITHOUT PROOF!!! Also, if you are on here, DO NOT remove your name. Doing so will make you less trusted. asainboi123 ' * '('''Has made a storage of doom. If you die in it he will claim it's your fault and that he isn't scamming) ' iiprimus is a scammer he took my sawmax 2 when eh ask em to go to the shop '''Alexmitru ' * (The simple scam he tells you to give money and leave, the funny part is everytime hk played with him he asked money for nothing, I repeat NOTHING. Evidence: https://youtu.be/bB2Mhz6Lwds) cool987cool987 * (He sells axes and tells you to send money, then leaves. NOT MY VIDEO. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJXPQnyTdcw). bjorsenDK * (Says he sells rukiry then blacklist you and ask why should he gives you money/axe. Evidence https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBivSFFVq6w). bloxkareem * (He sells you an axe - you hand over the money and then he blacklists. After, he sometimes leaves the game. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xR5K0MS8wi0). lamyman ''' * (I wanted a fire axe and then I payed my money and he then said something that I was being rude or something. He wasn't specific on what I did wrong. I had my friend (iiNightCoreX) to witness. After I payed, he called me an Idiot) EVIDENCE: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ULnBkeCiqM&feature=youtu.be * '''schutter12 (He friends people and then steals from them and after that he lies to his friend. ). # (Evidence 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8dzD2Y5Tpo) * Atxbiscuit (As above before scammer lies to his friends, he then says you're the scammer and you made him cry etc...). # (Evidence 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1S50eYK4bo) # (Evidence 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4a2uIUbG0wI) * Richard2724 (Ask people to buy a Alpha Axe still in a box, faceslam8025 has the proof ). # (Evidence 1 https://youtu.be/Z_yDsMm4vFA) * IsabellaBrewster (She uses the seat unwhitelist trick, she lures you into her "storage"). # (Evidence 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHkUcYljHwo&feature=youtu.be) # (Evidence 2 by MyUsernamesThis https://youtu.be/QARPMKwluIc) # kankerGamerNl and xXxwolfieXx (tries to sell you a boxed alpha axe for 50k and then leaves. Evidence 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7WRmYpelZk) # oldi10111: traded fireaxe+60K for wobbly gift, failed to deliver after aquiring gift. # bobharris: If you buy something from him, you pay first and he leaves. Evidence: http://postimg.org/image/wbuix364j/dd39ada9/ *'XXitsjustaprankXX:' (tries selling you a alpha axe for 11k then leaves. Evidence 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ToSq1fyA4V8) *'DavidRivera11' (Does normal scamming like taking your money and leaves.) :Evidence 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKbuSqFt9Rk * nhoklinhlaanh ''' * Evidence 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2h_QFbbBwU (He kills you and asks you to white him so he can bring you your axe or he reloads so it becomes him in this video though KingDJ250 ended up thwarting his plans in the end saving peoples axes... Where will he be next and how will KingDJ250 help next???) * '''cool082 -Tells you his Axe Collection is in this box. Upon touching this box, you get sucked in and die. -Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uP4R6Epe9Ms&edit=vd * GoodLuther1234 * Evidence : -> * He asks you if he can help you and when you don't look, he takes your trucks and sawmills. UnitedInChairmans He gets scammed but if your friend and have such things as:Sawmax 02-01,Big utility truck,Alpha boxes,etc. He will steal them. http://prntscr.com/9xjrtj http://prntscr.com/9xjrxm ghalya2004 Caught Stealing from Suicidalmonkey02. Pictures here. ShadowViper27414 ''' Offered a player an Alpha Axe for 2,000. Has poor English and screws up the transaction and leaves. Proof: http://prntscr.com/a3slvc '''AEBatman said price for spook wood chunk was 30k, then said 50k after paying. When asked for money back, left game. kaleblovesroblox1234 Failed to give axes the next day due to the fact buyer had to leave. Next day kept leaving server when buyer joined. Sheilapopcorn123 is a witness. Image of scamming below. KingAli17 I had him whitelisted to use my car to bring back electric wood, and he went right to my base and stole everything. Is a liar and a thief. Do NOT trust!! Proof: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sp5tBQcK8hw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZkfWxgkEng crimsonheads Scammed me big time. Said he would trade me my boxed betas for some ruki, fire, alpha, he took all my betas and didn't give me anything. He also stole my GLOW table and tried to take my presents. Don't trust this idiot. Proof: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oMpQAVrpBTM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6lFiPvFLT4 CRAZYLOW ''' Scammed fofy900 and called him the scammer. Also gave me free axes and later on asked me for my Roblox password. Also duplicates alot of rukiry, fire and alpha axes. STAY AWAY FROM HIM! '''Ecoculaste12 Gave him a free Fire Axe to be nice, and he instantly tried to go and scam people. Although not scamming for much, could possibly be a problem in the future. Would not advise trying to trade with him. http://i.imgur.com/wlKwOoC.jpg Awesome1Kill3r Mustang120 He joins in begging you to him off him. He grabs the stuff and pretends to bring the stuff. After you pay him he takes the stuff to his base, saves, and leaves. Proof: youtube.com/playlist?list=PLkMXfHwff_4_CUFTWycOR_jq_wEJmDNAf Scammed someone on my server by selling Alpha Axe for 1k then blacklisting the person Proof = Picture (Use ctrl + to zoom in) Notable Scamming Methods * LIST ALL METHODS OF SCAMMING YOU SEE HERE * Asking you to go to their base to get an axe. * Telling you to whitelist them for "help". This is one of the most obvious methods of scamming, AVOID AT ALL COSTS. * The Storage of DOOM: Essentially a hollow box constructed of thin walls with chairs inside it. Upon touching it, you will die due to the abundance of seat parts you are touching. * Saying they don't scam when CLEARLY they did * Pretending to be your friend to gain your trust...and then smashing it to bits. * Asks you to pay first, keeps item then quits. * They may '''have an uncommonly large item collection. (note that some players did get these items without scamming) * Blacklisting you when conducting a trade, etc. * Betrayal * Add more '''above here. Continue using bullet list. * Pretends to have lost items due to losing connection before paying, blames on seller. (mxmx456's method) How to avoid getting scammed * LIST STRATEGIES HERE * If you find yourself inside a chair trap, leave the game before you die. * Check Spaithi blog. * If scammer traps you in a building, A: you either do the infamous Mad Games physics get through a wall glitch, or B: you reload your base and reset, or C: Leave the game. * Pay 50%, maybe even a third of the price they're asking, and then ask for the item first. After you get the item, pay the rest of the money. * Don't get into a argument. If they try to argue, just leave. ESPECIALLY IF THEY ARE WHITELISTED. * Blacklist the people you Whitelist so you can be sure there not on your base when you go get something. * Don't buy things from vendors too often. * Ask to see the item right in front of you before you even think about buying it. * Find players that you trust not to scam you. * If a player you meet is on this list (Ctrl + F), never buy ANYTHING from them. Blacklist them and prevent people in your server falling victim to the scammer at ALL COSTS. * If the other player seems to drive away, or between your base and their base, IMMEDIATELY unwhitelist them and blacklist them when they get on your base. * NEVER EVER trust your friends. Awesomebeastly08 got scammed by his friend. * Add more above here. Continue using bullet list. Category:Scammers Category:Miscellaneous